


Star Crossed

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and Katerina, the Doctor's sister, had always felt a connection between themselves, but what will happen as the years pass by and the Master slowly goes insane? Starts from their childhood on Gallifrey and continues through Series 1 onwards. Master/OC. Some Jack/OC later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

“Theta? Can you come down here for a minute?” Theta heard his mother call.

He slowly stumbled down the long staircase into the large corridor of his house and saw his mother and father were getting ready to go out somewhere.

“What’s going on?” He questioned.

“Your father and I have been talking about this for many months...Theta, do you know that I can no longer give birth to a child?” His mother asked.

“Yes” Theta sighed and couldn’t help but think that he was to blame.

“Now Theta, you know it is not your fault. Sometimes these things happen, there’s nothing we can to do about it. So we’ve come up with a solution” His mother explained.

“What do you mean?” He inquired.

“We’re going to adopt a child. Around your age, maybe a little younger” His father told him.

“Really?” Theta’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Really. And seeing as you’re going to be their big brother, we figured you’d want to come to” His mother said handing him his coat.

Soon they arrived at an orphanage not far out of town. Theta had never met any orphans before, so he wasn’t sure how to act. A pleasant women welcomed them and led them into a room with a desk and paper surrounding it.

“Come, I will show you the children’s files...Uh, not the child though, he may find some of the files...upsetting” The women exclaimed.

“We’ll be back in a moment” Theta’s mother said, pressing a kiss to his head.

He sat down on one of the chairs, becoming bored quickly. Suddenly the door swung open and he spotted a small child wander in. She seemed to ignore his existence and cautiously started to climb up onto the desk.

“Um...I don’t think you’re supposed to do that” Theta said shyly.

“Sh, don’t tell them I’m in here” The young girl told him.

“Why are you in here?” He questioned.

“I’m looking for something...ah!” The girl exclaimed, picking up a key and quickly walked towards and draw opening it. She pulled out a small doll.

“Why was it in the drawer?” He inquired.

“They took it away from me cause I keep eating from the cookie jar” She explained, brushing the doll’s hair.

“How old are you?” He asked.

“Five” The girl replied.

“You seem very intelligent for a five year old” He stated.

“I know it’s a problem” She giggled, making Theta laugh back.

“So as you can see we...Katerina , get down from my desk!” The woman shouted, walking into the room again.

“Ugh, busted” The girl whined, hopping down from the desk.

“Nice to meet ya” She said, waving goodbye to Theta, as she was ushered out of the room.

“Sorry about that...so did any of the children stand out to you two?” She questioned.

“Well...I’m not sure how we’re supposed to feel. Are we supposed to feel a connection straight away?” Theta’s mother asked.

“Sometimes” The woman replied.

“I liked Katerina” Theta announced.

“Oh, um, I wouldn’t advise adopting her” The woman told them.

“Why not?” Theta’s father questioned.

“She is not a Time Lord, she was rescued from another planet when she was very young and has been drifting in and out of orphanages ever since” The woman explained.

“I still like her” Theta insisted.

“Well if my son likes this girl, then I think we should meet her properly” Theta’s father suggested.

“I don’t think that would be very wise...you see Katerina is a Vuga” The woman exclaimed.

“Oh...” Theta’s father trailed off.

“What’s a Vuga?” Theta questioned.

“They’re a very evil species, almost instinct now” The woman told him.

“Why are they evil?” He asked, confused.

“They take the life force of others to make themselves stronger, killing the other life form in the process” The woman explained.

“So you’re telling me that little girl is evil?” Theta’s mother said, unimpressed.

“I don’t know if you know this but when a Vuga is born they take on their parent’s powers and species they have killed. Katerina’s parents killed a Time Lord, thus giving her the power’s of a Time Lord” The woman announced.

“She didn’t kill anyone” Theta’s mother insisted.

“It’s close enough” The woman retorted.

“I think we would still like to see this child” Theta’s father suggested.

“Alright, I will be back with her in a moment” The woman said, stepping out of the room.

A few minutes later she was back with Katerina who was looking very confused.

“Katerina, these nice people are looking to adopt a child, and for whatever reason they are interested in you being that child” The woman told her.

“Why?” Katerina said frowning.

“What do you mean why?” Theta’s father asked.

“Why would you want to adopt me?” She inquired.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Theta interjected.

“Nobody wants to adopt me” The girl muttered.

“She’s it. She’s the one” Theta’s mother smiled.

“Are you sure?” The woman asked.

“Definitely, I feel a connection with this child” Theta’s mother insisted.

* * *

 

Over the next few days a lot of paper work had to be filled out, and soon Katerina was being taken home with them. It was strange for Theta, having another child around the house, seeing as he only usually saw Koschei, he’s best friend. None of the family went out very much over the next few weeks, trying to make Katerina as comfortable as possible. Worried that Katerina didn’t like living with them Theta’s mother anxiously asked her one day about it.

“I do! It’s just...I’ve never lived in a place like this...it’s all new” Katerina mumbled.

Theta’s mother pulled the small girl into a hug, and felt the girl tense up, as though she thought she was going to hurt her. Slowly Katerina started to relax into the hug, and started to hug back. Theta smiled as he saw the scene and was happy that Katerina really did like living with them. Suddenly the doorbell rung. Theta cautiously walked over to it and opened the door to see Koschei.

“Theta, where have you been? I haven’t seen you in almost three weeks!” Koschei exclaimed.

“Sorry, but we didn’t really want any other faces around, we thought it might confuse Katerina” Theta explained.

“So it’s true? You’ve got a little sister now” Koschei stated.

“Yep” Theta replied.

“When do I get to meet her?” Koschei asked.

“Not yet, she’s only just starting to get used to us” Theta explained.

“Can I still come in?” Koschei inquired.

“Of course, we’ll just have to stay in my room” Theta said, dragging Koschei into his bedroom.

“So what’s she like?” Koschei questioned, laying down on Theta’s bed.

“Well she’s only five so I can’t play with her that much” Theta told him.

“So she’s two years younger than us?” Koschei asked.

“Yep, but she’s really smart for her age, I can tell” Theta said proudly.

“Of course you can” Koschei laughed.

They talked for a while about how having Katerina would change things and soon it had started to grow dark and Koschei realised he would have to have to leave to get back to his house soon. Saying his goodbye’s to Theta, he walked down the long staircase and noticed that one of the drawers by the front door was open and decided to investigate. He let out a small squeal when a figure jumped up from inside the drawer. He saw that it was only a small girl and realised that she must be Katerina.

“Hello” He said, walking closer.

“Hi...who are you?” Katerina asked confused, she hadn’t met anybody new since she had come to the house.

“My names Koschei, I’m Theta’s best friend. I live next door” He explained.

“Oh, I was starting to get worried that Theta didn’t have any friends” Katerina giggled to herself, making Koschei laugh too.

“It’s hard to make friends because we live so far out of town” Koschei exclaimed.

“That sounds like an excuse” Katerina said, rummaging in the drawer.

“Theta was right, you do act a lot older than you are” Koschei stated.

“I’m not that young! I’m already five!” Katerina insisted, making Koschei laugh again.

He looked outside the window and noticed it was already getting dark.

“It was nice meeting you...uh, do you need some help getting down?” Koschei asked.

“I can do it myself, I’m not a in...invl...invla...” Katerina stuttered, trying to pronounce to the work.

“Invalid?” Koschei suggested.

“That’s the one” Katerina said, using the other drawers as steps and soon was on the floor.

“Bye!” She exclaimed, running off into the dining room.

* * *

 

Six months later and Katerina had started to feel much more at home, and had practically forgotten what it was like living in the orphanages. She still didn’t call Theta’s parents her mum and dad, but she felt a lot closer to them now. Theta and she had also bonded more and they usually played most of the day together, accompanied by Koschei who also enjoyed spending time with her. They were playing in Koschei’s red grass fields when Theta brought up the fact that him and Koschei would be leaving to go to the Academy in a few months.

“What’s the academy?” Katerina questioned.

“Once we’re eight we have to leave our homes to go the Academy. We get taught lots of things there” Theta told her.

“Will I go there when I’m eight?” She inquired.

“Of course” Theta exclaimed.

“I don’t know if I like the idea of this Academy” Katerina announced.

“Well you’ve still got two years until you have to go, we’ve only got a few months” Koschei whined.

“Do you not want to go?” She asked.

“I don’t know...it’s going to be weird” Koschei replied.

“How about we forget about the Academy and play tag instead?” Theta suggested.

“Yes! Tag, you’re it” Katerina said excitedly, hitting Theta’s shoulder and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

The months quickly went by and soon it was the day of Theta and Koschei leaving to go to the Academy. Even though they were in the same year, Theta had turned 8 months ago, while Koschei’s birthday had only just been. They were all sitting on Theta’s bed, waiting anxiously for the time that Theta’s father would take Theta and Koschei to the Academy.

“I don’t want you guys to go” Katerina whined, upset.

“We’ll come back every month to see you! Right, Koschei?” Theta said, rubbing Katerina’s back.

“Of course” Koschei replied.

“Theta! Koschei! It’s time to leave!” Theta’s father called up to them.

“Bye Katerina, I’ll miss you” Theta said, pulling her into a long hug, crying lightly.

He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave his house or his parents and especially not Katerina.

“We’ll be back before you know it, Kat” Koschei insisted, hugging her as well.

“Kat? I like that. Yeah, that will be your nickname” Theta announced.

“I like it too” She smiled sadly, waving goodbye to the pair.


	2. Waiting

The next month went very slow for Katerina and she was often lonely without the two boys to play with. Theta’s parents tried to play with her more, but it wasn’t the same, she wanted someone of her own age to play with, but she couldn’t make any friends her age because they lived so far out of town. The day came when Theta and Koschei were scheduled to arrive back and Katerina, jumped up onto the drawers by the door, smiling when she realised at some time she must have grown even though she knew she was quite small for her age. She stayed there until the boys came home, refusing to move. When both of them walked through the door she ran at them, pulling them both into a hug.

“I missed you guys” She said, pulling back.

“We missed you too. Hey, look you’ve grown a bit!” Theta exclaimed, noticing she was slightly taller.

“Still much smaller than us though” Koschei smirked, earning a playful shove from Katerina.

“So how is it at the Academy?” She asked as they walked up to Theta’s room.

“It’s different...but a good different” Koschei exclaimed.

“Some of the lessons are really boring, but it’s nice to be around so many people of our age” Theta explained.

“So how’s it been here?” Koschei inquired.

“Boring, I’m not allowed to go out and meet the other kids in town because it’s too far” Katerina sighed.

“Well let’s make the best of the time we’ve got. How about we play...hide and seek?” Theta suggested, knowing it was Katerina’s favourite game.

“Yes! I’ll be the Seeker” Katerina announced.

“Okay, count back from 100” Theta told her, running out of the room to find a hiding place, quickly followed by Koschei.

Over time Katerina had become really good at this game and both the boys wanted to compete to see who took the longest to find. Both finding their hiding spots, they waited anxiously.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Katerina giggled, running down the hallway.

She found Koschei in a closet after only one minute, rolling his eyes.

“How do you find us so quick?” He asked.

“It’s a secret” She said, tapping her nose as they went to find Theta. They were walking past his room when Katerina spotted a flash of something and soon found him hiding under the bed.

“Ha! Three minutes it took me to find you guys” Katerina said, proudly.

“How about best of three?” Theta questioned.

* * *

 

Over the next couple of days the children played constantly, not wanting to miss any of their time with each other, but soon came the evening when they had to leave again. They hugged and cried lightly, but it did feel easier than before.

It was over a year later, and Theta and Koschei had come back from the Academy for their monthly visits and were surprised to find Katerina not there but Theta’s mother instead.

“Oh I have missed you boys” She smiled, giving them both a quick hug.

“I missed you too Mum. Where’s Kat?” Theta asked.

“She’s out in town with her friends, but I told her to be back by lunch, so she’ll be here soon” Theta’s mother exclaimed.

“What new friends?” Theta questioned.

“Well your father and I could see how upset she was not having anyone her own age to play with, so we started letting her to walk into town” She explained.

“But you only started to let me do that when I was eight!” Theta stated.

“I know, but I think Katerina can handle it. Oh, here she is now” Theta’s mother announced.

“Hey” Theta said when he saw her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Sorry if we’re keeping you from your new friends” Koschei stated, bitterly.

“Don’t be an idiot, you and Theta are still my best friends” She told him, going to hug him as well.

“Oh...” Koschei trailed off, blushing lightly.

“Hey! You’ve grown again!” Theta announced.

“Yep, I’m closing in on you guys” She laughed.

“Still got some way to go though” Koschei smirked, getting a nudge by Katerina.

“So what are these new friends of yours like?” Theta questioned.

“You make it sound like I have so many! It’s only a little group” Katerina explained.

“But there are lots of kids in town” Koschei stated.

“They don’t want to be my friends though, I think I scare them” She mumbled.

“Well you better off without them” Koschei told her.

“Yeah, and if anybody is mean to you, you just tell me and I’ll sort it out” Theta said protectively.

“What are you going to do, give them a paper cut?” Katerina laughed.

“You’re getting as bad as him now” Theta said, messing with her hair.

Later on that evening the three were laying down on Theta’s bed, happy to be together again.

“So not long now until you come to the Academy” Theta exclaimed.

“Yep, eight months left and then I’ve got to deal with you guys everyday” Katerina mocked sighed.

“Hey, we’re awesome!” Koschei insisted, throwing a pillow at her.

“Sure...anyways I know you guys won’t want to be seen with me once I go up there” Katerina exclaimed.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Theta asked.

“Nobody wants an annoying little kid hanging around them, it’s fine” Katerina told them.

“Of course we’re still going to hang around with you! We’re best friends, remember?” Koschei announced.

“Yeah, Koschei’s right. That’s not going to change at the Academy” Theta insisted.

* * *

 

It was Katerina’s birthday a week before she went to inanition to look into the Untempered Schism and she was really worried about it. She had already had her birthday dinner and got all her presents. She got a strange book on a planet called Earth from Theta, who seemed to be obsessed by the topic. She was quietly crying at the end of the hallway, scared and anxious about going somewhere new. She heard someone sit next to her and looked up to see Koschei looking at her with concern in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I...I don’t want to go to the Academy” She sniffled.

“Why not? Theta and I will be there” He told her.

“I’ve only just got used to living here, I don’t want to move again...” She trailed off.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else you’re worried about?” He inquired.

“Well...I am a bit scared about looking into the Untempered Schism” She admitted.

“You’ll be fine” He insisted.

“What’s it like?” She questioned.

“It’s hard to describe really, it makes everyone feel something different” He told her, quietly tapping a rhythm on his knee.

“What was it like for you?” She asked.

“I don’t really want to talk about it” He admitted.

“Okay...” Katerina trailed off, wondering what he wasn’t telling her.

“I know you’ll be fine though, you’re strong” He insisted.

“Promise?” She asked.

“Promise. Hey, I’ve got something for you” He said, putting his hand in his pocket and fishing out a necklace.

“Happy birthday” He smiled, handing her the necklace.

“You made this?” She questioned, shocked.

“Yeah, I know it’s a little rough and I could have probably made it better, but I had to do it in my spare time, and I don’t get a lot of those” He told her.

“Thank you, Koschei, I love it!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

“It’s what I can remember from looking into the Untempered Schism. I thought you might be worried about. But now when you have to go there you can hang onto it and it’ll ground you” He explained.

“Thanks Kosch” She smiled, using a new nickname, putting the necklace around her neck.

It was in the shape of a swirl and was blue and purple. She grinned down at it, liking how it looked.

“C’mon, we better get back to the others” Koschei suggested, standing up and holding out his hand.

“Sure” She said, letting him pull her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review:)


	3. The Academy

A week later and it was the day of initiation. Katerina had gotten practically no sleep, too anxious with what they day might bring. She quickly packed and wandered down stairs where she saw Theta’s mother and father waiting for her.

“Oh look at you, my little girl all grown up” She smiled, taking Katerina’s face in her hands.

“Stop it, Mum” Katerina giggled, pushing her hands away and then suddenly realised what she had said.

Even though she had been living with them for over two years now, she had never plucked the courage up to call them her Mother and Father.

“You be a good girl, Katerina. Try to stay out of trouble” She said, kissing her forehead.

“I will” Katerina said, giving her a sad smile.

“I’ll always love you, no matter what...My precious daughter” She said, hugging her tightly.

Pulling away Katerina picked up her small suitcase and gave a small wave to her Mother before walking over to her Father who was writing to take her to the Academy. It took a long time to get there because they lived so far away from town and slowly Katerina could feel herself getting more and more worried. All the friends she had made were in the year above, so she knew that none of them could be her roommates or even in her classes. She took a deep breath, trying not to panic.

“It’s okay to be worried Katerina, we all are on our first day” Her father told her.

“What if...what if no ones like me?” Katerina muttered.

“Of course they’ll like you, your my daughter and I wouldn’t change a thing about you” He exclaimed.

Surging forward, she hugged him, not wanting to let go. Just when she felt like she was really starting to get a family, it was taken away. In the distance she heard bells chime and pulled away.

“Now go one, make me proud” He smiled at her, ushering her to follow a line of other children walking towards the Academy. She quickly joined the line and they soon entered the massive Academy, which was older than anyone could remember. They were taken into the main hall and told to sit down. They were told that before they went for initiation they would meet their roommate and be given a timetable. Katerina’s name was one of the last to be called out, as she picked up her timetable and looked around for her roommate. There was only a handful of students left, so she surveyed the area for who her roommate could be.

“Hello, are you Katerina?” A girl asked from behind her.

“Yeah that’s me, are you Kanisha?” Katerina questioned, assuming this was her roommate.

“Yep, would you like me to show you to our room. We’re supposed to unpack and then head to initiation” Kanisha explained.

“How do you know where it is?” Katerina asked.

“My mother thought it would be a good idea to get a taste of what Academy life is like, so I came here two months early and stayed with the year above” Kanisha told her.

“How was that like?” Katerina asked.

“It was...alright” Kanisha stated.

“Really?” Katerina said, disbelieving.

“Okay, it was horrible. I had this roommate who used to threaten to beat me if I didn’t do her homework and everyone just acted like I was some little baby” The girl ranted.

“Well don’t worry, I’m not like that” Katerina smiled at her.

“This is our room” Kanisha said, opening the door.

Katerina found it was an average sized room, with two small beds on either walls and a large mirror by the window. There were also two desks at either sides of the wall, which Katerina assumed were supposed to be used for studying. She noticed a small door at the side of the room and opened it to find a small en suite.

“This is actually a lot better than I expected” Katerina admitted.

Suddenly they heard loud bells chimed and realised it was already time to go to inanition. They were lead down a long corridor and told to wait in a line, as children stepped through the door and outside one by one.

“Are you nervous?” Katerina asked.

“Terrified, you?” Kanisha replied.

“Petrified” Katerina said, gulping.

* * *

 

Soon the line started to decrease in number and Katerina found that they were only a few students ahead of them. Her leg started shaking, a nervous habit she had picked up other the years as she grew more anxious. She took reached for the necklace Koschei had given her, trying to calm her breathing. All too soon, Kanisha was being called out to follow one of the elders.

“Good luck” Katerina told her.

“You too” The girl replied, shaking.

Only a five minutes later the elder came back and told her to follow him. They walked towards a set of torches and Katerina could already see the oval shape of the Untempered Schism. She held the necklace more tightly and stepped up to stand directly in front of it, looking right into it. At first she was confused, not feeling much, but then she heard it. The screams. Getting louder and louder, men women and children screaming in fear. She gasped when she picked up one familiar scream and recognized it as her own. Suddenly all the screams stopped and only three words could be heard. Trust no one. Abruptly she was being pulled back by one of the elders and all the voices stopped. She realised that this wasn’t the same elder as earlier and looked at him in confusion.

“What...what’s going on?” She choked out.

“You looked into the Untempered Schism for ten whole minutes” The man told her.

“Is that bad or good?” She questioned as he lead her back inside.

“I don’t know, it’s never happened before” The elder admitted.

“What do you mean?” Katerina inquired.

“The longest anybody has been able to look into the Untempered Schism before was five minutes” He replied.

“Oh...” Katerina trailed off.

Soon they were back in the hall and before Katerina could ask any more questions the man was walking away.

“Katerina!” A small voice called out.

“Hey Kanisha, how did it go?” Katerina asked.

“I ran away of course. That’s just like me” The girl sighed.

“I wish I had done that” Katerina admitted.

“What do you mean?” Kanisha questioned.

“They say that I looked into the Untempered Schism for ten minutes” Katerina whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

“Amazing...no one’s every be able to last that long before” Kanisha stated.

“What does it mean?” Katerina inquired.

“I suppose it means you’ve either been inspired...or gone insane” Kanisha suggested.

“Knowing my luck, I’m probably both” Katerina joked, earning a giggle from Kanisha.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this story weekly, so please leave a comment:)


End file.
